


Keeping Her Warm

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Winterfell is growing on her.





	Keeping Her Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd. Originally written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo event, Square G2- Winterfell.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. Hermione Granger belongs to JK Rowling, and Jon Snow and Ghost belong to George R R Martin.

Hermione rolled over, unable to sleep. Slipping from the bed, she grabbed her fur robe and wrapped it around her bare body. She moved towards the fireplace, sitting on the ground in front of it. The fire warmed her body, and she could feel her cheeks grow warm quickly. 

Winterfell was cold. Colder than cold.

She was used to the freezing winters in Scotland. She thought she could handle anything, but Merlin, was she wrong. 

Winterfell was a different type of cold. It was the type that gave you frostbite within minutes if you weren’t careful. It was the kind that turned people into the hardest of souls. 

Having been sent up there to assist with the White Walker issue by the Ministry, she had originally had no choice but to get used to the cold. Her usual wizarding robes had been replaced with heavy furs. At first, she hated the material, but now, it grew on her.

In fact, everything about Winterfell was growing on her. Glancing at the man in the bed, she smiled, knowing that her growing attachment to Winterfell had everything to do with Jon Snow. 

Jon had welcomed her into the fortress with open arms. With appreciation of her magical skill and vowed assistance, he had bent over backwards to ensure her comfort when she first arrived.

The two of them had grown close, and before Hermione realised what was happening, it had happened.

She had fallen in love with him. 

“What are you doing?” Jon grumbled, looking at her.

“I got cold,” Hermione said, sending him a cheeky grin. “My lover wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping me warm.”

Jon laughed. “Well, get over here so I can rectify that.” He looked at her, a hungry look in his eyes.

Hermione wasted no time in getting to her feet and rejoining Jon in bed. He quickly grabbed her body, rolling over so he was covering her. His mouth found hers hungrily, and he wasted no time in warming Hermione right up.


End file.
